Dayflowers
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: The Sage siblings discover a never-before-seen plant near the Great Yggdrasil Tree and Raine just has to study it.


The concept of the "Dayflower" came to me while I was weeding dandelions one day. I wrote the idea down shortly after and have been aching to use it in a story. So here you go!

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Raine had been the first to notice them, as they passed by the Great Yggdrasil Tree on their quest to end half-elf discrimination. The little flowers hadn't been in that area before, she was sure. In fact, she hadn't ever seen the likes of them in all of Symphonia. Genis bent down to closer inspect the blossoms, noting with interest how each seemed to resemble a miniature sunburst.<p>

"So you don't know what they are Sis?" he asked, gently prodding one. Raine shook her head.

"No, I've never seen them before in my life. I expect they came about when the worlds were reunited." Her eyes lit up with a feverish gleam. "Perhaps other such species were bought about when the Great Seed was properly germinated. Genis! Help me set up camp, we're staying here tonight." The diminutive mage was only too happy to oblige, the flowers having sparked a wonderful idea.

The twin suns **(1) **(which both Sage siblings were still adjusting to) set in a magnificent burst of yellow and orange rays, leading to a miraculous discovery. Genis turned 'round from washing the dishes (by way of a clear stream running past the Tree) and nearly dropped the washables to the ground.

"Raine, look!" The elven professor looked up, not wanting to part from her beloved log. She snapped the book shut with a scowl. "The flowers!" Genis said insistently, nearly bouncing in his excitement.

"We've established that they are very unique" Raine said, eager to continue cataloging this momentous occasion. "Now just what are you excited about…?" Something was off. There was a whitish glow coming from behind her and was definitely NOT Symphonia's moons. **(2)** She turned around.

"Oh my…" Above each of the sunburst flowers, there hovered a ball of light like a miniature moon. Raine crept forward and gently poked one with a slender finger. The ball didn't move, allowing the appendage to slip straight through.

"Marvelous!" she whispered. She reached out and tugged a flower free from its earthy prison. The ball of light almost immediately disappeared.

"Raine!" Genis yelped with an edge of indignation. The professor quickly rectified her mistake. Another ball of light appeared, noticeably fainter and smaller than its fellows. The younger mage glared.

"I'm sorry!" she cowered, looking very much like _she_ was the younger sibling. Genis scowled, crossing his arms.

"How about we dig up the dirt around it as well?" he suggested. This sounded like a sensible plan so the two half-elves carefully dug up another flower, leaving the roots buried in a sizeable chunk of dirt. The ball of light remained vibrant and Genis cut the top off an extra water skin to put it in.

"There!" said Raine, dusting off her hands. "That should hold it." She carefully let in water so as to give the plant a longer lifespan. They tied the skin shut and set the precious discovery next to their bags. Raine couldn't resist making another note in her journal before putting the fire out.

"Hey sis?" Genis asked, watching the flowers light up the little Tree like so many stars.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Do you think Presea might like these…?" Raine smiled gently.

"I'm sure she'd love them Genis."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fin<span>~ _**Was it good? Bad? Fast-paced? Leave me some feedback and lemme know!

**(1) **To my understanding, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla must have each had their own sun while they were still two worlds. Otherwise, the day for each planet would have been ridiculously long and a side of each individual world would have been stuck in perpetual darkness. This could probably be disproved by stating the theory that the sun rested where the Great Seed was. I really don't know, so please don't get on me if I'm wrong.

**(2) **I don't suppose just one of the planets sported a single moon, so I'm applying the above mentioned theory to the planet's nighttime light.


End file.
